<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one weird ass night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424880">one weird ass night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Stephen King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Losers Club, Genderbent Eddie Kaspbrak, Genderbent Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Lesbian Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Richie Tozier, References to Musicals, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Theater Kids, because I am lazy, ben is beth, eddie is emmy, i am once again asking you to piss off, i really said: wlw solidarity in dis one, i want a gf can you tell, including ben!!!! piss off, lesbian reddie, purposefully not capitalized, quarantine writing, references to the addams family musical it’s seriously slept on, richie is robbie, références to 1776 it deserves nothing though, stan is sam, the losers are all girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a flow-y black dress caught her eye. with intricate lace and an open chest and long sleeves adorned with black pearls, it was the most goth thing that she had ever seen. it was an absolute fucking eyesore with all of the different textures. she immediately called bev. </p><p>“bev, please come over to bertie’s. it’s an emergency, oh my god.”</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>for such an ugly thing, it was surprisingly pricey (for a thrift shop buy), and both girls chipped in to get the $17 dress. it was a medium, so it was probably going to be a little short and loose on robbie, and a bit baggy and long on beverly, but they took in stride knowing that each could test on it all her heart desired. the dress was theirs.</p><p>(a two-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one weird ass night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>last year we did the addams family as a musical and i loved basically every second of it except for the above register c’s d’s e’s and the trickass professional player named vic. vic, if you’re reading this, fuck off i hate you you made me more deaf than i already was also you’re a filthy kinnie you’re like 50 bro</p><p>this year we did 1776 and it was very boring highest note i played was an above register b it sucked nothing was fun way too many flies i liked mama look sharp doe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>a little bit of background info: </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>beverly is still a woman bc she is sexy and i am a lesbian</b>
</p><p>
  <b>robbie plays trumpet (and flügelhorn by association)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>sam plays flute and saxophone and soprano saxophone</b>
</p><p>
  <b>beth plays the cello</b>
</p><p>
  <b>emmy plays the violin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>elizabeth/beth is ben</b>
</p><p>
  <b>robin/robbie is richie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>samantha/sam is stan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>emelie/emmy is eddie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>michelle/mike is mike</b>
</p><p>
  <b>wilhelmina/billie/bill is bill</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>no one is together yet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>robbie and bev tried dating but it didn’t work out now they’re just best friends and have endless blackmail material that they will never use bc they’re cool like dat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>robbie broke up with bev because she was still pining for emmy it turns out also it was like a one week relationship and a mutual breaking up because beverly was like ‘i am in love with another her name beth’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>georgie is alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>you can live in bliss bc pennywise isn’t mentioned so technically no pennywise ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>if you’re bored of this you can start reading the short ass chapter now </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>IF YOURE READING THIS YOURE A SIMP WHY WOULD YOU READ ALL OF THIS WHAT A FUCKING LOSER LMFAOO</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>robbie was, at least a little bit, proud to say that she was a frequenter of the two thrift shops that derry had. the real reason was something she was far less likely to admit, but she loved rubbing her admittedly hideous shirts in her friends faces with the flex of ‘got it at the goodwill’, or the joyful, ‘found her all alone at bertie’s’.</p><p>because of where she bought her clothing (which were men’s- they were cheaper and more sturdy and were more frequently available and had the worst patterns known to man), the losers were lucky to see the frame of her shoulders- robbie still refused to buy a swimsuit when she had a perfectly (?) good 2xl faded syracuse university shirt laying about in her drawers.</p><p>one day, robbie was making her business about the aisles of bertie’s vintage shop (it was phrased so delicately for a place that reeked of stale cat piss and housed only the worst of china and the ugliest floral patterns beverly marsh had ever laid eyes on), when a flow-y black dress caught her eye. with intricate lace and an open chest and long sleeves adorned with black pearls, it was the most goth thing that she had ever seen. it was an absolute fucking <em>eyesore</em> with all of the different textures. she immediately called bev.</p><p>“oh, my <em>god</em>,” robbie breathed as soon as beverly picked up, around the 3rd or 4th ring. “bev, please come over to bertie’s. it’s an emergency, oh my god.”</p><p>bev came quickly over, despite knowing it wasn’t a dangerous emergency as this had happened about 20 too many times to learn that robbie held no care for herself and therefore would never call if she was in peril. they both cared too much about peculiar clothes to keep the other waiting too long.</p><p>“oh my god,” bev said, voice hushed and eyes sparkling with mirth and amazement. “it’s so fucking <em>ugly</em>!” robbie nodded at this immediately, her thoughts precisely having been spoken out loud. “it’s the most morticia thing i’ve ever seen in my life.”</p><p>beverly turned, green eyes blown and wild, nose pink and cheeks round and rosy. “you’re so right. we need to buy it.”</p><p>for such an ugly thing, it was surprisingly pricey (for a thrift shop buy), and both girls chipped in to get the $17 dress. it was a medium, so it was probably going to be a little short and loose on robbie and a bit too loose and considerably too long for beverly but they took it all in stride knowing that beverly could test on it all her heart desired. the dress was <em>theirs</em>.</p><p>for weeks afterwards, the two worked on it and laughed and playfought and had an all around gay old time. the funniest part was, there wasn’t any plan for the dress; it had absolutely no use.</p><p>fortunately, in the dresses favor, that was soon to change. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WEDNESDAY, APRIL 1ST</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:14 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(born in the am! yes i’m a one direction stannie leave now or forever hold your peace that i am a big brained individual)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(theyre too stupid for social distancing you think they care??? no nobody in derry cares either doe they’re a bunch of conservatives who think that covid is a scheme made by the democrats to ruin trumps reelection and call coronavirus the chinese virus)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: hi gays i miss last years musical</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: ugh rt</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Go to sleep but also yeah me too :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: i miss being wednesday i loved the part i hate it here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: this year we had smelly ass fuckin uh.... 1776...... THE WORST EVER ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Yeah idk I didn’t really like the flute part in it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: It wasn’t super bad though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: can’t relate the trumpet part was bad especially in he plays the violin.....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: isn’t that the one that you had a scale with 6 sharps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: i think it’s like. g # concert ?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: I don’t remember how many sharps I had it was probably like 3 though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: i hated 1776 too rob you aren’t alone</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: even though bill killed it as john adams and mike was incredible as the courrier........ HORRIBLE MUSICAL!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: lol i liked it this year the keys were fun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">beth: you are a psychopath .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: beth you play cello you don’t have the same keys as me </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">beth: ok but i still saw your music you had like 6 flats on most of the songs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: ogayan i like learning scales</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: emmy just admit that you are a tryhard and move on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: LMFAO </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Robbie is right Emmy you be doing too much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: hoe you aren’t doin enough!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: I am in all county orchestra but okay thank you Michelle </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">mike: </span> <span class="s2">😘😘😘😘😘🤝🤝🤝🤝🤝</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: stfu or i’ll kiss you mike</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: she said what she said</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: i said what i said !!!!!! thank u bev</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: guys pls schleeb ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: fuck u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Fuck you Wilhelmina</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: sam are you just saying everyone’s full first names now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: lmfao sam you good</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: It is 3:58 AM I will do as I damn so please Robin and Emelie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: ogay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: shut up !!!! shut UP!!!!! i hate that fuckin g name !!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: omg em we get it u don’t like having an irish name calm pls</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: emmy, completely unprompted: if ONE MORE FUCKING PERSON CALLS ME EMELIE I WILL FUCKING LOSE IT ILL DO IT AND DONT CALL ME EMMA HHUUAHHDHEHHHJJJJJNNBBVV,,,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: you’re right and you should say it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">beth: emmy is a deranged little bastard</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: fuck u!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: and we love her for it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: fax</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: I live by that!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: hey guys i don’t like social distancing wanna reenact the entire addams family play</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: omg you fucking know it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: are we playing characters or music</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: uh characters obviously </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: should i be puggsley or wednesday</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: lmfao just be both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">beth: guys i wanna be lucas and the grandma please</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: WAIT CAN I BE FESTER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: I CALL MORTICIA AND ALICE OMG I DIDNT THJNK U GUYS WOULD BE SO ON BIARD HAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: I wanna be Mal so I can get pegged by a squid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: omg stfu i hate that fucking song</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: i’m tryna be lurch doe i like moaning and groaning </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Emmy.... ;)))))</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: go die fucker</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: LMFAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill: i wanna be gomez </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mike: ok so everyone has a role can we meet at the clubhouse in like 12 hrs bc i’m tired </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emmy: ok sounds good </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: !!! actin like i’m boutta sleep LMFAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">robbie: rt hey bev wanna call</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bev: u betcha hollon </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam: Lmao good night </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>